Sarah and the first kiss
Sarah was blushing, as Keagan smiled. Ryder was feeling angry with Katie. Everytime he sees her, he gets an angry blush on his face. Keagan and Sarah were in the garden space of the lookout. Sarah was just in the shower. Keagan was busy doing work. After Sarah got out of the shower, she felt much better. Ryder sulked. After Keagan was finished with his I T work, he was greeted by Sarah's smiling face. He chuckled. Sarah giggles sweetly. Katie, however, was not pleased. The Ryder and Katie date incident was still around. Desirée was very pleased to see her son having a great day. Sarah was busy writing lyrics to 2 songs she knew. Keagan was impressed with her work. The pups were all busy playing. Sarah was wearing a pink ruffly dress with pink shorts underneath. Her hair was styled in a French braid. Keagan has his hair in the usual style. Curly, and poofy. Sia was playing in the plaza space of the lookout. Ryder wants to prove his love for Katie, but she's always angry with him. She's the one who caused the argument between her and Ryder. She was the one who scowled at a bystander! Sarah was just an innocent bystander during their night out. Ryder had to comfort Keagan's girlfriend. Sarah was lying down in her room. Keagan was helping his Mom with chores around the lookout. Whenever Sarah gets scared, Keagan comforts her. Katie was in a very cranky mood. She was yelling at everyone. Including Ryder's 8 pups! Ryder got so mad, that he got his dad to close down Katie's pet clinic. Now she has to work with her father at his clinic in Barkingburg. When Keagan and Sarah went for a walk, she took his hand into hers, and made their way to the pup park. They sat down on a park bench, and he put his arm around her. After they returned, it was time for Keagan to go home. After they said goodbye, he pulled Sarah close, and he kissed her! The girl was overwhelmed. She nearly cried. After he left, she did. Sarah cried throughout the whole day. Katie was acting like a total Tsundere! Keagan cried after saying goodbye to Sarah. Liam was concerned about his older brother. Ellie was howling, as Keagan cried throughout the whole car ride home. Ryder held her, but this time, she was SCREAMING!!! Her scream could be heard from all over adventure bay! Keagan stopped crying, and only faint sniffles can be heard. Desirée glanced at her son, who bolted to his room, and continued crying. Sydney was yapping, as Ellie howled, and as Keagan cried faintly in his room. Sarah knew that one of these days, she would have to say goodbye... Ryder tried holding her hand, but she threw him off. Katie called her a Baka, and she screamed even more. Keagan told his mother, that Sarah was upset. she would not calm down, unless he was there. Desiree understood. She got into her blue RAM truck, with Al driving. the truck sped off to Adventure Bay. Desiree let Keagan off, and he sped to the lookout. Ryder tried everything he could, to calm her down. just then, Keagan's silhouette could be seen in the lookout doors. Ryder darted towards him. he told him that the girl was in a state of shock. then...The blue RAM truck pulled into the lookout drive. Liam came out, with the chihuahua in his sweater once again! Sydney was yapping again. he darted towards the girl, who was shivering in shock. "Sydney! Stop!", Keagan cried out. suddenly... A yellow puppy came running out! the puppy was only 2 months old! he wore a blue collar. It was Yeller!!! he must've come to adventure bay to find Sarah! Yeller barked in alert. Solo came charging towards the little yellow pup. Yeller let out a loud yelp. Charice sprinted towards the traumatized yellow lab. she sniffed him. Yeller was shaking. Suddenly... He had an accident! Oops! Yeller must've wet himself in a state of shock. Keagan saw the girl, and reassured her. Keagan stroked Sarah's french-braid. she woke up from the shock. She must've passed out. Ryder saw Keagan reassuring his girlfriend, and kneeled down beside him. Sarah yawned, and smiled. Yeller darted towards Keagan, Sarah, Ryder and all the other pups! All the teens flinched! Sarah closed her eyes really tight, and held Keagan tighter. He did the same with Sarah. "WHOA!!!!!" Sarah yelled. Chase sprinted towards his leader, with the young Belgian Malinois running behind him. It was scary seeing everyone in shock. Sarah fell asleep again. Keagan carried her to his mom's blue RAM truck, and she rested quietly, with Yeller and Ellie checking on her. Cheano stowed away in the back!! They didn't see him, because his fur was jet-black! Sydney slept contentedly in Liam's sweater. Keagan placed his jacket on her, in case if she was cold. Sarah shivered, then sneezed. Keagan twitched. Yeller licked Sarah's face. She then started giggling. "Hehe, Yeller! Stop!" she giggled. after they came to Keagan's home, she had a big smile on her face, which Keagan hasn't seen for a while. The finale is coming soon in the "Keagan x Sarah" series! please review for the finale to come out!! bye!! P.S. we have a new couple!! Ellie x Cheano!! Category:First kiss Category:Keagan x Sarah Category:Crying Category:Cheano x Ellie